


Morning Regrets

by Lady_Trevelyan84



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/pseuds/Lady_Trevelyan84
Summary: so yesterday was my birthday and decided to drink and got super drunk and woke up with a mean hangover. So i thought how would Gabe take care of their SO in that situation and this came from that little idea. And a big thank you to Mrs_Nicole for beta reading love you lots





	Morning Regrets

Kira woke up the next morning regretting her decision from last night. She should have not drank that much, Gabe warned her to take it easy but it was her birthday and she wanted to get nice. Oh but she should have really listened to him because now she felt like complete and utter shit. 

Her mouth was as dry as a desert and her head was pounding and what was worse she felt like she was going vomit everywhere. She was not having a very good morning indeed not to mention she had to get up and train in a few hours.

She was lying in bed when she heard the door to her room open, she already knew who it was. Gabe walked into the bedroom and slowly sat on the bed. He began to rub her back, “Hey beautiful how are you feeling?” All Kira could do was groan and cover her head. She heard him chuckle which made her groan more. 

He got up and went towards the bathroom. Her guess was he was getting the bath ready for her. He was so sweet to her even at her worst. With the bath running and the smell of vanilla in the air he returned to the room and started to undress. 

He took her covers and pulled them back holding out his hand to her. She groaned again and it made him laugh again. “It's not funny Gabe I feel like shit.” You tried to look angry which was failing. He gave Kira a quick kiss to her forehead and shook his head. “I did warn you babe, I told you to take it easy.” 

He lead her to the bathroom and helped Kira undress. Slowly she entered the tub which felt amazing. It soothed her aching body. Gabe joined Kira right after. He began to massage her shoulders and neck and it felt like heaven. 

Little by little the aches began to go away and she was feeling a little better. He washed Kira's hair and her body making sure she didn't have to do anything. After he was sure she was nice and clean he got out of the tub and then carried her out. 

He dried himself and Kira off and lead her back to the bedroom where he helped Kira into some clean pajamas and help her lie down. He got dressed as well and lied down next to her. He held Kira tight and told her to get some more rest and that he wasn't going anywhere. She turned and kissed him deeply. “Thank you mi corazon next time I'll listen to you.” He laughed and kissed your nose, “Good because I hate seeing you like this. Now get some rest.” Kira turned and closed your eyes feeling his warmth behind her. Yeah she was never drinking again.


End file.
